happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the third chapter of the thirty episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 4: Into the Internet World". Plot (As the heroes left to go after the white house, meanwhile, Virus was flying to go back into his lair) *Virus: Man. Every time i fight the penguins. I lose. *Vabuu: Virus. You're here. *Virus: Vibuu? *Vabuu: The secret weapon is here. *Virus: Oh, thanks. This is a perfect plan. (The Alloy Penguins arrive back) *Red Alloy: We're back master. *Virus: Hello guys? *Vabuu: Alloys. Meet my little brother Virus. *Blue Alloy: Hello there. *Virus: Hi baby cakes. *Vabuu: Our new plan is to destroy the Internet World. *Virus: We will also free the locked Virus Monsters to destroy everything. *Vabuu: Good idea sir. *Red Alloy: This is wonderful. (Outside of the White House) *Esequiel: This is like the white house from the real world. *Black: This is the Internet World. We live here. *Montay: This place? *Blue: No. We have homes. *Shippo: Um guys, I sense big trouble going to happen. *Montay: What? *Vats: I heard everything about Virus and Vabuu. They want us to come now. *Blue: Yeah. Professor Digital may be at the white house. *Black: Let's go. (At the white house) *Blue: What a beautiful place. *Shippo: There is also a water fountain there. *Montay: Let's go. Find Professor Digital. (At Professor Digital's Lab) *Black: He's there. *Esequiel: He has a lab at the white house? *Professor Digital: Hello my fellow boys. What do you need? *Blue: My rocket ship broke. Take us to Virus and Vabuu now. *Professor Digital: Oh no. Don't visit them. There's viruses. *Black: No. We are here to stop them. *Professor Digital: Very well. When i was your age. I failed on stopping them. You guys will stop them for good. *Esequiel: We will. We have the power to stop those guys. We will save the Internet World for all. We live in Antarctica and we have to get back there soon. *Montay: Esequiel is right. We got time left to do. *Josesito: We should learn. *Professor Digital: Correct. You guys will create a portal to Virus and Vabuu's lab. *Montay: We will. Let's do it. (Vats create a power ball as Esequiel test it to form a portal) *Esequiel: I did it. We are here to stop Virus and Vabuu. *Professor Digital: You guys did it. Go after him. *Esequiel: Let's go. (The penguins arrive at Virus and Vabuu's lair by entering the portal) *Virus: No! Not you! *Esequiel: We're here to stop you. *Vabuu: Fools. *Shippo: You and Virus are the fools! *Red Alloy: What about us? *Yellow Alloy: You remember us. *Esequiel: Virus. You're plan is over! It's time for you six to die. *Virus: You can never stop me. *Esequiel: You're a pain in the neck. *Vabuu: My wings are much powerful than all of you. *Vats: I will stop Vabuu. *Blue: We will get rid of these guys. *Black: We still need to stop the alloys. *Esequiel: Alright. It's time to battle. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito begin to fight the alloy penguins as Black and Blue fight Virus. Vats is also fighting Vabuu.) *Vats: See how much that you can get? (Vats use turbo blast on Vabuu as his wings came on and attack Vats) *Vats: Ow. *Vabuu: That what you get. (Esequiel use fire punch on Red Alloy. Montay buttkick on Blue Alloy. Shippo uses his ice shards on Yellow Alloy.) *Yellow Alloy: Shift! (Shippo slapped Yellow Alloy and Josesito slam into Green Alloy's head) *Green Alloy: Gosh. (Black and Blue used their power ball attack on Virus) *Virus: God damn! Two monsters! *Black: This is for the internet. *Blue: This is for the real world. *Virus: You two are finished! (Black and Blue power up and continue fighting Virus. Vats was fighting Vabuu too until his wings grow back.) *Vats: What the? *Vabuu: You will never stop me. (Vats used lighting punch on Vabuu) *Vabuu: The wings will always protect me. (Shippo used snowball punch on Yellow Alloy) *Yellow Alloy: NO! NO! NO! (Montay use ice blast on Blue Alloy and hit it on Yellow Alloy) *Blue Alloy: No! No! *Montay: We done it for all. (Esequiel was fire fighting Red Alloy) *Red Alloy: Ha, ha, ha. You can't stop me now. *Esequiel: Montay and Shippo. Stop him! (Montay and Shippo fight againist Red Alloy) *Esequiel: Josesito! (Esequiel punched Green Alloy's head) *Josesito: Thanks. *Shippo: Together we can win this! (As they fight Red Alloy, Black and Blue used their ice spear on Virus) *Virus: Curse you Black! (With Vats, he was fighting Vabuu until his chain of lights attacked him) *Vats: Ahh. Ow! *Vabuu: Side Spear! *use side spear and attacked Vats which landed on Red Alloy* *Esequiel: Vats? *Vats: You're enemy is dead. Defeat Vabuu now. (Vabuu transform giant and used his duel eyes laser on the heroes) *Virus: Ha, ha, ha! That what you get! (Black punched Virus' belly) *Virus: No! *Vabuu: *form back to his original form* Brother! *Virus: Stop those guys! (Vabuu open his wings and attacked Black and Blue) *Black: His wings are powerful! *Vabuu: I will kill you now! (Vats destroyed one of Vabuu's wings) *Vabuu: No! *Vats: You won't be using them anymore! *Virus: Vabuu, destroy the heroes! *Vabuu: No. You take charge of the secret weapon. *Virus: You go do it! I'll use the secret weapon to take over the world. *Vabuu: That's LATER! *Virus: NO, IT NOT! *Vabuu: Here this motherfisher! (Vabuu uses his wings to kill Virus) *Vats: How come his wings grow back? I thought i destroyed them. *Shippo: They grew quicky. (Virus faint to the floor with grey blood as metal) *Vabuu: I will fuse you and the alloys. We will be powerful than ever. *Vats: Vabuu, destroy your secret weapon now! Leave the Internet World in peace! *Vabuu: No! My time has come. You can't tell me what to do! *Shippo: Alright heroes, let's fuse! *Vats: No! Don't fuse anymore. We have to save the world by using our own powers. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Season 3 Episodes Category:Happy Peep